Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.61\overline{3} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 3613.3333...\\ 100x &= 361.3333...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 3252}$ ${x = \dfrac{3252}{900}} $ ${x = \dfrac{271}{75}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{46}{75}}$